onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Sawyer Scott
Sawyer Brooke Scott is the daughter of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. After a troublesome pregnancy during which Peyton was diagnosed as having placenta previa, Sawyer was eventually born healthy and into a very welcoming family. Her loving family will always be there for her as well as her extended family, including godmother Brooke Davis. Shortly after her birth, Sawyer left Tree Hill with Lucas and Peyton to begin a new chapter of their lives elsewhere. Character History Season 6 Sawyer Scott is the daughter of Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott. Peyton found out she was pregnant when she suffered pain in her stomach, causing her to collapse. During the pregnancy, Peyton suffered from complications from Placenta Previa which led to a risk of either she or Sawyer dying. With this news, Peyton and Lucas planned for the worse. Initally, Lucas wanted to abort the baby, but Peyton refused, putting her life at risk. Peyton made a video tape for her daughter to remember her by in case Peyton died. Peyton and Lucas got married . ]]right before Peyton went into labour. During Lucas and Peyton's wedding night, Peyton collapsed and she was rushed to hospital. The hospital staff were left with no option but to perform a c-section and it was unknown whether either Peyton or Sawyer would survive. Luckily, both Peyton and Sawyer survived the operation and Peyton gave birth to a healthy girl, Sawyer Brooke Scott. Her name derives from her mother's maiden name and her middle name is also the name of her mother's best friend Brooke Davis, who is also Sawyer's godmother. After Sawyer was born in Tree Hill, she left with her parents to live elsewhere together. Season 7 Shortly after her birth, along with her parents Sawyer left Tree Hill to travel the world with her grandmother, Karen her partner Andy and her aunt Lily. Season 8 Brooke briefly mentions that Sawyer is sick and because of it Lucas and Peyton will not come to her wedding. Relationships *''Family'': Sawyer Scott/Family Family to hold Sawyer. ]] Sawyer's family consists of her loving parents Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer who, due to the risk to both Sawyer and Peyton's life her birth caused, both grew to adore their daughter. She is currently separated from her extended family due to her departure from Tree Hill, such as her aunts Haley James Scott and Lily Roe Scott, uncle Nathan Scott, cousin Jamie Scott and Brooke Davis, who was appointed Sawyer's god-mother after her birth. Her grandparents, Karen Roe on her father's side and Larry Sawyer on her mothers, are presumably in common contact with Sawyer while her other grandfather, Dan Scott, sees little of Sawyer due to the family's resentment of Dan. However, before departing Tree Hill, Sawyer did meet Dan when Peyton allowed him to hold her. Trivia *Sawyer's name is derived from her mother's maiden name and she was given the middle name Brooke in honor of her mother's best friend Brooke Davis. This continues the same tradition that gave her cousin Jamie his name as he was too named after his mother's maiden name, James, and his middle name honors Haley's best friend Lucas. One of Brooke's twin son's followed the tradition of Sawyer and Jamie and was named Davis Baker. *Although a nursery was made for Sawyer during Peyton Sawyer's pregnancy, it was used only for a short time if at all, due to them departing Tree Hill shortly after her birth *Sawyer was born by caeserean section on her parents wedding day, May 11th. *Peyton originally wanted Sawyer to be called Anna if the baby was a girl after her mom and was only going to be called Sawyer if it were a boy Scott, Sawyer Category:One Episode Characters Category:The Scott Family Category:The Sawyer Family Category:Season 6 Characters